Dominic Lavoie
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2004 }} Dominic Lavoie (born November 21, 1967 in Montreal, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who played 38 games in the National Hockey League for the St. Louis Blues, Ottawa Senators, Boston Bruins and Los Angeles Kings. He scored five goals and thirteen points, collecting 32 penalty minutes. Playing career Defenceman Dominic Lavoie was a fringe player who never played more than 13 NHL games in a season. A talented offensive player, the majority of his success came in the minors and Europe. The Montreal native played junior with the QMJHL's St-Jean Castors. He was signed as a free agent by the St. Louis Blues and was a part-time skater for four years. He spent most of his time with the IHL's Peoria Rivermen where he contributed to a Turner Cup championship in 1991. Lavoie was one of the best offensive blueliners in the league with four straight years of at least 40 points and selection to the first and second all-star teams once each. He also toiled briefly for the Ottawa Senators, Boston Bruins, and Los Angeles Kings before heading to Europe. Beginning in 1994-95 he played five years with VEU Feldkirch of the Austrian League then signed with Germany's Hannover in 1999. Lavoie also played for the Austrian team at the 1999 and 2000 World Championships. Lavoie is now retired and resides in El Dorado Hills, California. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 30 1 1 2 10 2 0 0 0 0 1985-86 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 70 12 37 49 99 10 2 3 5 20 1986-87 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 64 12 42 54 97 8 2 7 9 2 1987-88 Peoria Rivermen IHL 65 7 26 33 54 7 2 2 4 8 1988-89 St. Louis Blues NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Peoria Rivermen IHL 69 11 31 42 98 4 0 0 0 4 1989-90 St. Louis Blues NHL 13 1 1 2 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Peoria Rivermen IHL 58 19 23 42 32 5 2 2 4 16 1990-91 St. Louis Blues NHL 6 1 2 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Peoria Rivermen IHL 46 15 25 40 72 16 5 7 12 22 1991-92 St. Louis Blues NHL 6 0 1 1 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Peoria Rivermen IHL 58 20 32 52 87 10 3 4 7 12 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 14 2 7 9 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Providence Bruins AHL 53 16 27 43 62 6 1 2 3 24 1992-93 Boston Bruins NHL 2 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 2 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Los Angeles Kings NHL 8 3 3 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 58 20 33 53 70 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 San Diego Gulls IHL 9 2 2 4 12 8 1 0 1 20 1994-95 Feldkirch VEU Aust 41 16 19 35 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Feldkirch VEU Aust 35 20 33 53 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Feldkirch VEU Aust 54 20 33 53 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Feldkirch VEU Aust 36 13 13 26 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Feldkirch VEU Aust 49 16 23 39 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Hannover Scorpions DEL 55 19 21 40 120 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Hannover Scorpions DEL 59 8 24 32 86 6 3 0 3 12 2001-02 Hannover Scorpions DEL 57 12 27 39 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Feldkirch VEU Aust 45 12 31 43 78 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Feldkirch VEU Aust 40 2 9 11 40 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 38 5 8 13 32 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hannover Scorpions players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:VEU Feldkirch players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Member of the Austrian National Team Category:Austrian ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2004